Annoying Dog
I moaned as Brandon Rhea grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me with his soft, silky lips. "Oh Brandon!", I exclaimed as he pulled down my shirt and started caressing my breasts, being sure to give my small tender nipples a good licking. "You've been very naughty girl", he said as he spanked my tight petite ass five times, each spank harder than the last, "Yes daddy, I am a naughty girl!", I exclaimed, becoming wetter and wetter after every spank. He gave my ass one final slap and picked me up in his strong arms, carrying me to his large bed, laying me down, and removing my short skirt and bra. He then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his glistening abs with beads of sweat running down them As I sat up he started caressing the back of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine as he progressed downwards, past my chest and stomach towards my soaking wet vagina. His warm tongue inside my lady cave was a feeling I will never forget, one so wonderful that it is impossible to explain. "Brandon! I'm g-going t-to CUM!", I exclaimed, he quickened his pace but stopped right before I came. "Did you really think I was going to let you cum already?" he said with an evil smile. At that moment I decided that I was going to take control, I pushed him down on the bed, unbuttoned his khakis and pulled down his underwear, revealing the largest cock I had ever seen! My God! It had to be at least 12 inches! "Do you think it will fit?" I worriedly asked, "It has to, it's the only one I've got.", he replied. I slowly took a quarter of his monster sausage into my mouth, commanding every cell in my body to allow me to take more and more of his schlong deeper and deeper into my throat, with Brandon letting out little moans every time I was able to fit more and more of his penis down my throat. And then I did it, I fit the entire dick in my mouth, I started to bob my head up and down, bringing him closer to an orgasm every second, but stopping right before he was about to cum. He grabbed me and pushed my face on the bed while saying, "I can't hold back anymore, I have to FUCK you right now!" He violently slid his giant penis into my sweet, pink, virgin pussy. It hurt so much, but I did it for Brandon! He grunted as I let out moan after moan after moan! "I can't hold back any longer! I'm gonna cum", he exclaimed, "Me too", I cried out. He thrust deeper and harder into me shooting his warm jizz deep inside me, but I didn't mind. I knew I wanted to father Brandon Rhea's child! I laid down, exhausted after having the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. As I glanced over to the window I saw Brandon looking out of it, into the night sky. He said, "I don't expect you to understand, but somewhere, out there is a community, one that needs to be engaged", as he jumped out of the window and flew away. I have not seen Brandon Rhea since that day, 7 years ago. But very rarely I will wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone, or something flying away. Along with a note on my nightstand saying, "Your community has been engaged". Category:Stories Category:Sex Category:Brandon Rhea Category:Get Fucked Category:User:Alemas2005 Category:konichiwa motherfuckers just here to tell y'all that the dick dastardly double-oh disaster is coming tonight. cumming like a paedophile that just diddled some kiddo pokeballs in the back of his van. im just warmin tf up you know what im sayin?? also tell alemas1975 that the NUTT is here.